Pokémon Platinum The Great Giratina
by DreyTide
Summary: One girl's Pokémon adventure. Rated for themes. See Authour's Note in first chapter for more info.


Pokémon Platinum- The Great Giratina

AN: This Fanfic will be posted on the following three websites:

-Deviantart under the Name WFB

Under the name of DreyTide

-and on .com/MegaPoke_Chat_Realm also under the name of Drey Tide.

Unless I add another site to this list, if it's seen elsewhere, it was stolen and I would like for someone to report it to that website so that it may be removed. Also note that the content may get more mature on the different sites I post it on.

DA- Most mature. Very foul language, might be very violent at times, and chapters may become suggestive. Might have small hints of Fanservice. lol it's an inside joke. You will probably need an account to view this version.

- Language may not be as strong as DA, but It will still be strong. Violence is toned down a few degrees, very mild to little suggestiveness. Most likely rated M. Don't expect Fanservice. lol it's an inside joke.

MegaPoke chat Realm-Little to no language, and little violence-small fist fights stuff like that. No suggestiveness. Flirting and dating is all you get.

If you choose to read the "more mature" versions, don't complain to me about the content. YOU made the choice to read THAT version. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Read at your own discretion.

Pokémon Platinum- The Great Giratina is written from Tanya's POV, so it should be fun. Also note, That the nickname of Tanya's Pokémon are the same nicknames of my Pokémon from Platinum, and probably the same stats and moves.

Please note that this might come to a halt after the fall due to family/internet/schoolwork problems. Should that happen, I'll either continue it during the times I can access a computer with internet or when my parents allow me to have the internet back.

Also, If I get a good CGI program like Maya Autodesk, this might become a live action movie.

I made a few "movie" posters for this fanfic, but I only posted two. I'm posting the link to the most appropriate to this fanfic.

.com/art/The-Great-Giratina-2nd-poster-127370710

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I do however own the art for the posters I made and I do Own Tanya. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows with my friends.

Chapter 1

I never expected to leave so early that morning.

Mom woke me up in a hurry. I was very confused at the moment. "Yo mom, what's with the rush?" her dark brown hair was fluffed up. Damn I looked like her.

Mom stopped as I crawled out of bed. "Your dad will be up soon and I want you to leave while you have the chance. Hurry. Get dressed. Where's your bag?"

I pointed to the closet. She scooped it up and brought it downstairs. In the mean time got dressed. In moments, I was wearing black sweat pants, a rust coloured shirt with a black short sleeved shirt. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and my black and red hat. It looked like a tailored hat to most, but it had been my present from one of my older brothers from my birthday last week. I looked in my mirror. My long black hair hung down and was very fluffy. I grinned as I snuck downstairs.

My mom was adding a couple potions, a map and my journal in my bag. I took my silverish belt from the chair and I adjusted it. Mom nodded to some breakfast sausage which I wolfed down greedily. I put my plate into the sink and reached for my bag. Mom helped me put it on as we walked out the door. I slipped my feet into my red and black boots. Hey they're more comfortable then anything! And their running shoes in the form of boots if your asking.

I saw a pair of red eyes glare out at me from the bushes. "Look, I'll meet you at Route 201." The eyes blinked at me before they vanished from the bush.

"Look after yourself will you?" My mom hugged me as I turned to leave. As I hugged back I heard a loud yell.

"TANYA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

My mom looked at me and tied a rust colored Bandana around my neck. "Run Tanya, get away from here fast. I'll watch for you on TV. Remember I'm rooting for you."

My dad almost tore the door off the hinges as he came out. "YOU!" he cried at me.

Did I forget to mention that he's a friggin' tyrant that if he can't control everything there's all hell to pay?

I ran as he lunged. He missed me by a inch as I ran. The neighbours had all been woken in the commotion and they poked their heads out their front doors or even their windows. I ran like hell trying to put as much distance between him and me. I dove into some bushes beside a sign and panted. Not the best way to start my journey.

"Hey Tanya! What's up?" A blonde boy in a orange short sleeved shirt and a called out to me.

"Barry keep your voice down." I hissed. "Dad's pissed off again."

"Tyranton's at it again? God Damn it Tanya, call the cops." He sat as he sat down. "When's Dawn coming?"

"In a few minutes Red Rocket." I poked fun at him. "By the way, how did you know my dad's name?"

"My mom was talking to your mom last night. You sure can't spell Tyranton without tyrant can you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Damn straight." I laughed as a girl walked up to us. "There you are Dawn. Ready to go?"

Dawn stood in her black and pink dress. I'm not a fan of pink, but I like her pink boots and her scarf. "Yeah. I woke up to your dad yelling. He's getting worse isn't he?"

I nodded. "He hardly drinks alcohol so that's not a problem." Ready? It's to Sandgem town right?"

"Yeah!" Barry cheered. "I'll race you!"

"Barry, there's tall grass there." Dawn pointed. "Wild Pokémon live in tall grass and we have no Pokémon to defend ourselves with."

Barry stopped. "I'll run so fast they can't get me."

"How about this, I'll walk with you two since I already have a Pokémon. He'll defend us." I got to my feet.

"Awesome! Thanks Tanya!" They said as I entered the tall grass. They were about to walk into the tall grass when we heard a stern call.

"What the hell do you kids think your doing? Don't you know how dangerous it is to go into tall grass?"

"Professor Rowan I assume?" I looked over my shoulder. "They're with me. My Pokémon is here somewhere in the bushes. We'll be fine."

Rowan glared at me. "Get out of that grass."

"STARLY!"

A Starly dove at me from the air. As I turned towards it, something rushed at it from behind me.

"HOUNDOUR!" It snarled.

"Ember!" I said pointing at it.

The Starly didn't stand a chance. The fire from my Houndour burned it, causing it to retreat. The Houndour snarled. "See?" I said looking at Rowan. "We were fine."

Rowan grunted. "Fine." He looked at the other two and offered them a Pokémon from his Briefcase. I saw Lucas in his yellow and red clothes. He waved and nodded at Houndour. My Houndour barked back in reply. He leaned down and chose a Turtwig. I knew that it was a grass type from looking at it. Dawn had chosen Chimchar the fire type while Barry had Piplup the water type.

Rowan motioned to me. "Does your Houndour have a nickname?"

"Yeah. He has one. It's Hell Hound." I grinned as Hell hound panted.

"Well I want the three of you to come with me to my Lab. I have something else for you all." Rowan said scooping up the briefcase and leading us to his lab. I was relieved when we got there. I was away from my dad. I know right? If I'm thinking that, then there's defiantly something screwed up in my life.

Rowan turned around and put three devices out on the desk. There was four devises on the table. One was black with a bit of red while the others were red with a bit of black. The four of us looked up at Rowan.

"We had more black material then red when we finished the other three." He explained.

I snatched it off the table before Dawn, Lucas or Barry had time to reach for it. They growled as they took a red one. I booted up my Pokédex as I got the data on our starters.

"Scan now people, or forever hold your piece." I grinned showing them my Pokédex.

"Smart ass." Barry muttered but noticed that Dawn had done the same thing as me.

"That's 2 for the girls, 0 for the boys." Dawn giggled as I high fived her. Her Chimchar giggled with us.

"Smart asses!" Barry glared at us as he gathered the Data with Lucas. I glared back. I wasn't afraid to kick Barry's ass in Rowan's lab. I saw Barry's fist clench. His Piplup puffed up his chest.

"I suggest you all tell your parents before you leave then." Rowan said trying to keep the peace.

I grunted and turned away sharply. Lucas and Rowan gave me a question look While Dawn tried to comfort me.

"Is there something I should know?" Rowan asked.

"She's uh… Had a rough time at home with her dad-" Barry began.

"Barry if you don't shut your frigging face right now, I'll shut it for you!" I snapped as I turned on him.

"Tanya was it?" Rowan asked. I continued to glare as I nodded. "You can tell me, I mean I saw two of your siblings off on their journey. I have an idea of what's happening."

"You want the whole thing right?" I asked looking up at Rowan.

"Yes."

I sighed. I rolled up my sleeves. One had a bad looking bruise on it while the other had a few scars going up to my elbow. "He's not what I'd call Father of the year."

Barry's eyes widened in fear while Dawn's narrowed in anger. "He did that to you?"

"Well the bruise I got a few days ago. He threw me into a wall 'cause I want out picking berries with mom and he saw Hell Hound and got pissed off. He wants me to stay in school and become a teacher, a medic or even a ruin Manic. Not a trainer." I said.

"What about the scars?" Rowan questioned.

"His Feraligatr was told to keep me in line, and that he could do almost anything he wanted to keep me in line, so a few years ago, he was also in a pissed off mood so he bit me." I grimaced at the memory.

"Was it bad?" Lucas asked.

"Well there was blood everywhere. Dad wasn't expecting his Feraligatr to bite me that badly. I had passed out by the time he got back, so he told the medics that his Feraligatr went nuts suddenly and I went to calm it down and that it was fine now." I said as Hell Hound Snarled.

"So he's abusive?" Rowan stated.

"To put it bluntly, yes." I nodded. "Mom said that when he leaves tomorrow, she getting our stuff and leaving dad in Twinleaf. She said she might to Jubilife. I just wanted to leave that place Prof."

"No wonder your brothers and sisters left. When I saw them off, their Pokémon were upset yet relieved for some reason." Rowan said.

Barry decided to open his god damned mouth again. "Yeah the neighbours were woken up by Tyranton yelling this morning. I looked out my door and saw Tanya running like a Zubat out of hell."

I punched Barry's stomach. "Keep quiet."

Lucas laughed. "He's a freaking Tyrant Prof. I mean there's hell to pay if thing don't go the way the wants them to go. He's been taking it out on me and mom." I said.

"Yeah, he's driven her to the point where she was suicidal-"

I knocked Barry out of his chair this time. "That's your last warning Barry."

Dawn was doubled over laughing. At Barry who was now cursing me to hell and back.

"I've heard enough." Rowan said going to a shelf. "It's clear to me that you and you sibling are running away to escape your abusive father. It's also clear to me that you won't hurt your Pokémon." He pulled a Pokéball from the shelf and put on the table in front of me. "Your brother gave this to me for safe keeping until you came and got it. It's a gift to welcome you as a trainer. It's holding an Item from your sister who thought it was appropriate."

I hit the release button on the Pokéball. A small Riolu appeared, wearing a focus sash around its forehead. It reminded me of a Ninja.

"Lu!" He cried happily. He suddenly jumped on me.

"Fast Paw." I nodded. "You're a fast one."

"Lu lulu~!" He sang out. He leapt for the door. "Coming?" He asked.

"You can talk!?" I cried out.

"Most Riolu and Lucario can talk." Fast Paw howled happily.

Alright. Thanks for the stuff prof. I opened the door and walked out. To my horror, a familiar Feraligatr stood over me. Hell Hound howled in anger while Fast Paw watched. The Feraligatr bared it's teeth. I got ready to run. Feraligatr used Hydropump just as I jumped. There was a crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder as the sky opened up into a downpour. Fast Paw and Hell hound stood next to me. Then Fast Paw fired some strange energy ball at Feraligatr. Feraligatr shook it off but missed us by inches. I ran off hearing my father close behind. Hell Hound ran beside me with Fast Paw. I panted as the Feraligatr continued to attack. We weren't strong enough yet. In my haste, I slipped on the slick ground while my Pokémon ran on. Fast Paw sensed that I wasn't with them somehow, and ran back towards me. But it was too late. Feraligatr flung me into a tree. I slid down the trunk in pain. Feraligatr had finally went nuts. I had the wrong Pokémon to fight him with. Suddenly, I saw a yellow bolt of lightning hit him. I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me, stood a shiny Shinx. His fur stood up high in the air. I could tell by the electricity that was jumping around on his body, that he was more then pissed off. Feraligatr threw him into the tree as well, but the Shinx was able to climb back to his feet and charge at him, which kinda freaked Feraligatr out. I got to my feet. "Hardy nature, and is intimidating." I laughed.

This was just the beginning.

AN: Please Review. I want as much comments and advice as possible as I might add some shippings latter.


End file.
